Love Rectangle Plus 1
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Lucas sits back while he must watch his best friend become closer with the enemy... Is nathan using haley or is he genuinely interested in her? Which scott brother does haley want to be with? Can peyton and lucas stop brooding long enough to hook up?
1. Plus 1

Love Rectangle + 1  
  
Lucas dribbled the ball and tried to make a shot; it bounced off the edge of the rim.  
  
"Another miss," Lucas said to himself. It was dark outside, and he was playing with barely any light coming from the street lamp. But that wasn't the cause of his missed shot. No, the cause was Haley James.  
  
It had been two weeks since the night of that father/son basketball game where she hugged *him*.  
  
'Yea, just his tutor,' he thought angrily to himself. He took the ball and bounced it hard against the concrete ground. Keith was helping his mom with something at home; normally he'd go chill at the café with Haley, since she was closing. He walked over to and took a seat on the bench.  
  
How did this happen to them? Their friendship was rock solid. That's when it hit him; this was his fault.  
  
"It's.my fault," he whispered to himself. Thoughts ran through his head. 'If I never joined the team, things wouldn't be like this. Nathan would never have asked Haley to tutor him. Hell, he wouldn't have even known who she was!' Lucas sat for a moment. "I'm not going to be the one to make her choose," he decided. "I'll let Nathan be the ass." He took off and headed to the café. Luke was there in just a few minutes. The closed sign was showing. Haley had her back to the door as she was cleaning up.  
  
Lucas watched her for a few moments. 'God, I miss her,' he thought to himself. The way they teased each other, and he could talk to her about anything. He didn't want to lose her, to Nathan of all people. He missed just hanging out and the way she made him laugh. He pushed open the door and the bell alerted his presence. 


	2. Plus 2

+2  
  
Recap:  
  
Lucas watched her for a few moments. 'God, I miss her,' he thought to himself. The way they teased each other, and he could talk to her about anything. He didn't want to lose her, to Nathan of all people. He missed just hanging out and the way she made him laugh. He pushed open the door and the bell alerted his presence.  
  
Part 2:  
  
"I'm almost done," Haley said, and turned around. She was surprised to see Lucas standing before her. "Uh, you're mom's not here if that's who you're looking for," Hales told him, and awkwardly started wiping down the counter.  
  
"I'm looking for you Hales."  
  
"That's surprising," she mumbled. "What are you here to accuse me of now?"  
  
Lucas couldn't help but laugh a little. It was hard to imagine his sweet and kind Haley could be so hot tempered and feisty.  
  
When Luke laughed Haley glared at him, which wanted to make him laugh again. But he decided against it. "I came to apologize."  
  
"Gasp! The great Lucas Scott has come to apologize?! Has he really come to his senses!?" Haley retorted sarcastically.  
  
Lucas looked at her and smiled. "I plead temporary insanity. I grovel at the Great Haley James' feet, begging for forgiveness."  
  
"Very funny," she replied throwing the rag at him.  
  
"It was unfair of me to make you choose, Hales."  
  
"You're damn right it was," Haley cut in.  
  
Lucas laughed. She definitely was not going to make this easy. "I won't lie. I don't like it, but I should support you with any decision you make. And stand by you," he started. "Like you did for me when I needed you the most," Luke paused. "And I still need you Hales. You are my best friend."  
  
"And I need you Luke," Haley told him. "If you don't like it that's fine, but still support me. Be there for me. I'm there for you about your Peyton thing," she pointed out. "And believe me, I don't like that." Haley noted the confused look on his face. "Yea, you didn't know that, but I have this feeling she's gonna hurt you in the end. That girl has some issues."  
  
"But you don't know her like I do," Luke protested on Peyton's defense.  
  
"Ah. Exactly, and you don't know Nathan like I do."  
  
Luke realized he walked right into that one. But she had a point. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. "You're right Hales. I'm sorry; I didn't know you felt like that about Peyton and my liking her."  
  
Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Well you would have if and when she ever did hurt you."  
  
"And if Nathan ever hurts you Hale, I can't promise anything," Lucas told her.  
  
Haley nodded in understanding. "Fair enough." She walked out from behind the counter and jumped into his arms. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her there for a few moments. They broke apart and Haley went back to moving around and cleaning, Lucas joining in to help her. "By the way, I never got to tell you how proud I was of you."  
  
"What for?" Lucas asked.  
  
Haley smiled. "For being the one to help Nathan up when Dan pushed him down. And handing him the ball to face dan for the winning shot."  
  
Lucas shook his head. "You read too much into things Hale. It was nothing."  
  
"No Luke, it was something. After all he's done and put you through. You still had the heart to help him up. And to give him the ball. I think you have taken the first step to forgiveness!" Haley cheered.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far Hales," Lucas said. "So forgive me?"  
  
Haley smiled. "Of course!" she yelled jumping into his arms again.  
  
"Promise me we'll still hang out and do things regularly," Lucas told her.  
  
"Of course! An you promise me you will at least try to be civil to Nathan," Haley answered in return.  
  
Lucas sighed. "You're lucky I love you," he said. "I'll *try*."  
  
Haley went back, once more, to finishing her closing duties. After a few minutes she realized Nathan should be getting here. "I should warn you, Nathan will be here soon," Haley informed him.  
  
Lucas looked at her. "Isn't it a little late for a tutoring session?" 


	3. Plus 3

+3  
  
Recap:  
  
Haley went back, once more, to finishing her closing duties. After a few minutes she realized Nathan should be getting here. "I should warn you, Nathan will be here soon," Haley informed him.  
  
Lucas looked at her. "Isn't it a little late for a tutoring session?"  
  
Part 3:  
  
"Well, I had to work right after school today. And since he has this big English test tomorrow I said I'd help him after work," Haley explained to Lucas. "You can leave if you want."  
  
Lucas sighed, and shook his head. "No I promised you. So I might as well start now. Considering how much of a jerk I was last week."  
  
Haley beamed. 'I'm so happy I could kiss him!' she thought. Then quickly banished that thought from her head. It was Luke. "No fights? No harsh words?" she asked.  
  
"None," Lucas answered hesitantly. It was the least he could do, since because of her the hazing had stopped - thankfully.  
  
A few minutes later the bell above the door jingled. Haley noticed Nathan, who noticed Luke. She observed how hesitant he was to come in.  
  
"Hey Haley, studying still on for tonight?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded.  
  
"Nathan," Lucas acknowledged him with a nod, and Haley smiled.  
  
Haley gave Nathan a look, and he followed suit.  
  
"Lucas," he said, also with a nod. He wanted to keep Haley as his tutor.and maybe more.eventually.  
  
"Well," Lucas said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I should be off. I too have an English test to study for. See you tomorrow," he announced, allowing himself to leave. He smiled at Hales and waved as he walked out the door.  
  
"So, I take it you two made up," Nathan noted.  
  
"Yea, isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"Yea, I didn't mean - you and Lucas -" Nathan said stumbling over multiple thoughts.  
  
Haley laughed. "I know what you mean. Thank you for not starting anything."  
  
Nathan smiled, genuinely smiled, at her. "I can't lose the best tutor I've ever had. And probably the only person who doesn't think I'm a complete ass."  
  
"No, not complete. But close," she teased.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"So you ready?" Hales asked him, grabbing her keys.  
  
He nodded. "This way milady."  
  
"Shakespeare's the next test."  
  
Nathan ignored that comment. He held open the door for her. Haley first, then Nathan stepped out into the brisk fall air. Haley locked the door. It was much colder now, than it was this afternoon.  
  
Nathan realized they had a little ways to walk to get back to her house. Since the little incident with Peyton's car, Nathan has been forced to live without a car. Meaning, he took the bus in the morning, and walked everywhere he had to go.  
  
"Sorry about having to walk," he apologized.  
  
"I'm used to it. Besides when you pass this English test tomorrow you'll get it back" Haley added lightly. Nathan looked like he was going to protest. "No. Don't even say anything. You will pass. How could you not? In case you haven't heard, I'm the bomb."  
  
Nathan laughed. She was quite a character. He walked in silence with her for a few moments.until he noticed.  
  
"Here," he said, taking off his varsity jacket and putting it on Haley.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "You didn't have to do that you know. I was fine."  
  
Nathan laughed at her. "I could here your teeth chattering from here."  
  
"Were not," Haley protested, yet slipped her arms into the sleeves.  
  
He just shook his head. "Whatever you say Haley, whatever you say."  
  
Haley and Nathan walked for about another ten minutes, and then they were walking up the front walk. Haley unlocked the front door. The house was dark. Her mom was probably asleep, since the car was home. It was about ten. She closed the door behind Nathan and flipped on the lights.  
  
"So this is what the inside of the James residence looks like," Nathan remarked, surveying her kitchen. Her house looked very homey and comfortable, and full of life. Maybe that was just Haley's influence because she seemed to have the same affect on his stark, lonely house.  
  
"Uh huh. We only have one bathroom thought, not thirteen," Haley said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't have thirteen," he corrected her. "We have three."  
  
"Three, thirteen, whatever," Haley dismissed. "Let's get started. The living room is just through there. I'll get us a drink."  
  
"Ok," Nathan agreed. He walked into the living room, searched for the light switch. He flipped it on and took a seat on the couch. He pulled out his English notebook and patiently waited for Haley.  
  
"Here. Got some cokes and brain food," she announced putting the cokes and the bag of Oreo's on the table. She sat Indian style on the couch facing Nathan, still wearing his varsity jacket. "So, where should we start off first?" Haley asked him. She took an Oreo and twisted it open. Haley licked the cream off when she realized she was being watched. "Can I help you?" Haley asked.  
  
"Tease," Nathan mumbled, jokingly.  
  
Haley's jaw dropped. Not what she was expecting. "Excuse me?" she yelled and hit him playfully.  
  
Nathan laughed. "What's next.lollipops and pigtails?"  
  
Haley smiled teasingly. "Maybe."  
  
"Or better yet...cheerleader?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
  
Nathan shrugged. "You never know."  
  
Haley decided it was time to get down to business. They actually started doing work. It was about two hours later when Nathan actually looked at his watch. It read 11:55pm.  
  
'I'm so dead,' Nathan thought. "Well, it's late. I have to get going," Nathan interrupted, not wanting to leave. "I'm supposed to be home in about.five minutes."  
  
Haley checked her watch. "Damn. Grab your stuff. I'll borrow my mom's car."  
  
"Don't worry about it I can walk."  
  
Haley looked at him. "Oh and be late and risk getting back your car? It's like fifteen minutes from here. You'll be late, and you have been in enough trouble lately. I'll drive you she insisted. Nathan opened his mouth to protest. "Don't push it," Haley warned.  
  
He held up his hands as if surrendering. "Ok, ok." He packed up his notebooks and slung his back pack over his shoulder. "Thanks Haley."  
  
"No problem," she said walking out of the house with Nathan in tow. They got into Haley's mom's car and she backed out of the driveway and headed towards Nathan's house. "Feeling confident about this test?"  
  
"Yea," Nathan answered. "Pretty confident."  
  
Haley smiled. "You better be." She pulled into his driveway. "Well I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, I'll see ya. Thanks Haley. I really do appreciate this."  
  
"I know," she nodded.  
  
"Good night Haley." He walked up the driveway. Nathan didn't ask for his jacket back.  
  
"Night," Haley said as Nathan walked into the house. She drove herself back home. 


	4. Plus 4

+4  
  
Recap:  
  
Haley smiled. "You better be." She pulled into his driveway. "Well I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, I'll see ya. Thanks Haley. I really do appreciate this."  
  
"I know," she nodded.  
  
"Good night Haley." He walked up the driveway. Nathan didn't ask for his jacket back.  
  
"Night," Haley said as Nathan walked into the house. She drove herself back home.  
  
Part 4:  
  
*~*~* Next Day *~*~*  
  
The bell rang and Nathan walked in and immediately took his seat. It was the moment of truth, the big English test. Peyton and Lucas walked into the classroom, and Peyton actually laughing about something he said. Momentarily anger flashed through Nathan, but he quickly dismissed it. He did love Peyton, but at some point in the relationship both of them had been absolutely miserable. Truth be told, this is probably the first time he's seen Peyton laugh in a long while.  
  
'Ok, Nathan,' he coached himself. 'Think of English and all you learned at your tutoring sessions. Your tutoring sessions with Haley. Sweet, fun, good looking.English. Think about English.' Nathan took a deep breath as the teacher started passing out the test. 'Don't blow this. Make Haley proud...' he told himself.  
  
Nathan got his test and immediately began scribbling away. He knew everything, all thanks to -  
  
'Nathan. Think of her later, after you pass the test.'  
  
Nathan continued circling answers, writing essays, and filling in short answers. It was about twenty five minutes into the period and Nathan had finished his test. He handed it in to the teacher. He had finished even before Lucas. Smiling triumphantly, he went back to his seat. He noticed his teacher look from his test and back to him.  
  
He nervously watched as his teacher graded his paper. Time seemed to drag on until finally the bell rang and everyone had moved to turn in their tests.  
  
"Mr. Scott," the teacher called. Both Nathan and Lucas turned their attention to him. "Nathan Scott," the teacher said being more specific. "Can I see you for a moment?"  
  
Nathan approached his desk. By now they were the only two left in the classroom.  
  
"I don't do this for everyone, you should really wait until tomorrow, but I thought you might like to know whatever you are doing keep it up. You got a 98% on today's test. Congratulations."  
  
Nathan was speechless. A 98. He passed, he really passed.  
  
"Thank you." Nathan left the classroom in search of Haley. It was seventh period. She should hopefully be in the tutoring center. He burst through the door to see Haley filing folders. She looked up at the door.  
  
"You look happy," she commented, surprised to see him. "Something basketball related?"  
  
"Not even close. Guess who got a 98 on the English test?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!! Nathan! That's great!" Haley exclaimed running over to him. She hugged him tightly. "Look at you, Mr. English Genius."  
  
Nathan laughed. "I couldn't have done it without you Haley."  
  
"Yea you could have."  
  
"No," he corrected her. "The way you explain it, it just makes something click. You have a talent Haley don't waste that."  
  
Haley smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Nathan looked at the ground, and then brought his gaze back up to Haley's. "Do you want to come out with me tonight after the game to celebrate?"  
  
END PART 4 


	5. Plus 5

+5  
  
Recap:  
  
"No," he corrected her. "The way you explain it, it just makes something click. You have a talent Haley don't waste that."  
  
Haley smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Nathan looked at the ground, and then brought his gaze back up to Haley's. "Do you want to come out with me tonight after the game to celebrate?"  
  
Part 5:  
  
"Definitely," Haley answered without a moment's hesitation.  
  
Nathan smiled at her. "Alright," he said, kind of excited. "I'll meet you right after the game. Catch ya later Haley. Oh and bring my jacket if you could. I need something to give you if you get cold again."  
  
"Bye Nathan."  
  
Haley watched as Nathan left the room. She couldn't stop smiling. She loved this feeling; the feeling that she was really making a difference in peoples lives. His words kept flittering through her mind. 'I have a talent,' she told herself. She was feeling pretty good right about now. Maybe her tutoring Nathan would make more of a difference than just his grades and keeping him on the team, but to help him and Lucas work at being brothers. It was worth a shot.  
  
The last of Haley's day flew past and next thing she knew she was at the Café. She had been humming all afternoon.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood," Karen commented taking off her apron. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
"I'm usually.in a good mood. And last week doesn't count. Lucas and I were fighting."  
  
Karen looked at her. "I don't know. You seem to have this glow about you. Whatever it is, I'm here if you want to talk," she offered.  
  
"I'm fine really. You're going to be back by 7:30 right?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yes Haley. Going to tonight's game?"  
  
Haley nodded, punching in. "I'll see you in a little bit then." "Bye," Karen said, leaving the café.  
  
Haley cheerfully took customers orders and took care of her responsibilities. Time seemed to drag on. It felt like she had everything required done and more.  
  
'Finally,' Haley thought as she saw Karen come walking through the door. She wanted to try and make it home to change and grab Nathan's jacket.  
  
"You can go now Haley," Karen said smiling.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Haley exclaimed hugging her. "I'll talk to you later," she waved as she headed out the door and headed home. Walking at a faster pace than last night, she was home within moments. She went inside, and ran upstairs to her room. She surveyed herself in the mirror.  
  
Haley pushed her hair back with a black elastic headband. She looked at her appearance. She looked so.plain. Haley changed into her favorite dark denim jeans, but still couldn't decide on a shirt. She really didn't have shirts with writing on them, or shirts that were overly trendy. She found her old, comfortable shirt. It was mad by Mudd. It was a slate grey with hint of blue. On the front it read, "Mudd's Coffee House; Java Junkie, Hot & Fresh" with a cup of steaming coffee on it.  
  
She grabbed Nathan's jacket and headed out the door. The game started in about twenty five minutes. She walked as fast as she could. It was about quarter to eight when she pushed open the door, and entered into the gym. She looked for a familiar face in the crowd. There she saw Mouth, microphone in hand. She reluctantly made her way to go sit by him.  
  
"Haley James is now joining me in the booth. Care to say a few words?" Mouth took Haley's expression as a no. "Ok then. The Ravens are on the court practicing."  
  
Haley tuned him out. The players were practicing, and the cheerleaders warming up.  
  
As Nathan always did, he scanned the crowd, by passing his mom and his dad until he saw Haley. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
Lucas watched this exchange felt like he was going to be sick. Why did she have to find good in the one person he didn't want to think differently about? He shook his head. Lucas looked back into the bleachers, and noticed Haley smiling at him this time. He smiled back at her and took a shot. Swoosh; A perfect basket.  
  
'What.is that.that Haley's holding?' Lucas asked himself.  
  
END PART 5 


	6. Plus 6

+6  
  
Recap:  
  
Lucas watched this exchange felt like he was going to be sick. Why did she have to find good in the one person he didn't want to think differently about? He shook his head. Lucas looked back into the bleachers, and noticed Haley smiling at him this time. He smiled back at her and took a shot. Swoosh; A perfect basket.  
  
'What.is that.that Haley's holding?' Lucas asked himself.  
  
Part 6  
  
Lucas stared at Haley, well at what she was holding.  
  
'No,' he thought. 'It looks like a.Ravens jacket.'  
  
Lucas looked down at the ground. 'I wonder if he's given her his class ring yet,' he thought bitterly. He had this sinking feeling that Haley was going to be the one to get hurt. And worse yet, probably get hurt because of him. 'If that's all Nathan was using her for.' Lucas thought, anger rising inside him. He promised Haley, but he thought she was just tutoring him. Lucas didn't really think she could ever like him, really like him.  
  
The referee blew this whistle, breaking Luke from his thoughts. The two teams took their respective sides on the court and they started the game. Nathan went head to head with the member from the other team. They jumped for the ball, and Nathan hit towards his fellow Raven's.  
  
Tim got the ball, and dribbled before passing it to an open Lucas. Lucas dribbled the ball a few times before sinking a three point basket.  
  
The Ravens took their positions again. Lucas looked back at Peyton, who smirked at him.  
  
"He is so fine," Brooke said, practically drooling.  
  
"What's with you?" Peyton asked. "Shouldn't you be moving on by now?"  
  
Brooke looked at her. "Maybe I like him."  
  
"Even though, he wouldn't do anything with a half naked you in his back seat?"  
  
Brooke shrugged smiling at Lucas, as she followed him around the court with her eyes. "That intrigued me. I'm not generally turned down." Brooke looked at Peyton, as if she was looking through her. "Is that jealousy I sense?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Peyton couldn't form a coherent thought. "No, no," she said. "I don't know what I like anymore."  
  
Brooke left it at that and Peyton was thankful for that. She didn't think Brooke had picked up on her stealing glances at Lucas from the sidelines. Maybe she didn't. But whatever the case, she didn't like people trying to figure her out. That was when she had to mix things up and confuse people and what they thought about her.  
  
Truth be told, Peyton was not sure what she wanted, and she didn't want to hurt Lucas because she was confused; especially not after last week. She was having an absolutely horrible week, and her best friend didn't even notice. But he did. Lucas noticed her running red lights. He noticed her being upset. Most important, he noticed her.  
  
Peyton watched him, but he didn't seem to be playing his best game. Not that him or Nathan had a best game lately. Since this feuding, which basically started the moment Lucas joined the team, both were concentrating more on each other than on winning.  
  
The Tigers got the ball.  
  
Peyton, Brooke and the other cheerleaders started a cheer.  
  
"Knock 'em down, roll 'em around, come on defense work. Work!!"  
  
"What's with you?" Nathan demanded from Lucas. "You're getting sloppy out there. You're going to cost us the game!"  
  
Lucas bit back his snide remark, as his anger was seething inside him. Lucas was dribbling the ball, and one of the Tigers stole the ball from him.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to do more than stand out there and look pretty," Nathan commented. "Keep playing like this and I'll get everything you took from me back."  
  
Nathan turned around to head back to his spot.  
  
Lucas went to go after him, and almost ran into someone.  
  
"Don't do it man," Jake intervened.  
  
Lucas shook his head, trying to clear it. The game was almost over. Another ten minutes. They were up by seven.  
  
'Concentrate on the game,' Lucas willed himself. The other team coach called a time out and Lucas used that time to talk with Peyton.  
  
As Lucas approached the cheerleaders, Peyton stepped towards him. "You ok out there? You're looking a little off tonight."  
  
"I'm fine," he sighed.  
  
Peyton played with her pom poms a little. "How about we get some coffee after the game? You helped me last week." Peyton felt a little strange about this, but he did help her out.  
  
The game restarted. "Thanks. I'll meet you outside then," he agreed, taking her up on her offer. The girl he's been watching and wanting for sometime now, was in a way asking him out. He had to jump at the chance.  
  
Lucas returned to the game, a little calmer, but his mind still drifted to that damn jacket. The last ten minutes went by in a blur. Ravens win again. The crowd cheered and the Ravens retreated to their locker room; Nathan and Lucas both to shower and get ready for their so called 'dates.' Peyton went into the girl's locker room to change into her normal clothing.  
  
Haley hung around on the bleachers in the now empty gym waiting for Nathan.  
  
END PART 6 


	7. Plus 7

+7  
  
Recap:  
  
Lucas returned to the game, a little calmer, but his mind still drifted to that damn jacket. The last ten minutes went by in a blur. Ravens win again. The crowd cheered and the Ravens retreated to their locker room; Nathan and Lucas both to shower and get ready for their so called 'dates.' Peyton went into the girl's locker room to change into her normal clothing.  
  
Haley hung around on the bleachers in the now empty gym waiting for Nathan.  
  
Part 7a  
  
Once in the locker room Lucas showered quickly and changed. Lucas slammed his locker shut and headed out. He walked passed Nathan, who was running some gel through his hair.  
  
'Must be going out,' Lucas thought. At the moment, he didn't want to care where Nathan was going tonight after the game or where Haley was going to go after the game. But Haley was obviously not hanging out with Lucas.  
  
'Why should I care if she's with him?' he asked himself. 'I'm going out with Peyton.' With that last thought he opened the door and walked out of the locker room. He walked passed the gym and noticed someone still there.  
  
Haley.  
  
He saw her walking back and forth, the length of the bleachers as if on a balance beam. She was playing with that bracelet and from time to time she'd glance up at the clock. She was waiting for someone. Probably the same someone who was in the locker room making his hair look perfect.  
  
Lucas continued on. He didn't want to blow up at Haley about this or about anything ever again. No matter what happened.or who she liked.he wanted her in his life. Maybe if he cooled down, had a good time with Peyton he'd be able to deal with.this.  
  
Lucas turned the corner and walked down the main hall. Peyton was waiting by the door, studying the bulletin board.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Peyton turned around at the sound of his voice. "Hi," she said back.  
  
"Ready to get out of here?"  
  
Peyton flashed her trademark smirk. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Lucas and Peyton walked out of the high school and towards the parking lot.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Anywhere but here."  
  
Lucas opened the door to the truck and let Peyton in first, but he stopped her before she climbed in. "Wait a minute. You're leaving your car here?"  
  
"It's at home. Brooke drove me," she told Luke.  
  
Lucas nodded, and Peyton climbed in, and then Lucas. He started the car. "I think I got an idea."  
  
Lucas turned on the radio, and NOFX's "Me Inside Your Head" filled the car.  
  
In a few short minutes they were outside Lucas's house.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Is this an invitation or a question?"  
  
Lucas laughed. "An invitation. I didn't know if you wanted to hang here or go somewhere else."  
  
"Well," Peyton began. "That depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Whether your mom is here or not," she answered.  
  
"She and Keith are at the café."  
  
Peyton smiled at him. "Ok, then let's go."  
  
They got out of the truck, and Lucas let them inside. "I'll give you the grand tour," he told her. "Living room here, the kitchen's through there, bathroom, and my room."  
  
Peyton looked around his room. It was filled with books. He had posters and things on the wall. She took a seat on his bed. Luke went to sit next to her, but then felt a little weird about it. He flicked on the radio. Low, so they could talk and still hear it.  
  
The Ataris "Boys of Summer" ended and Dashboard Confessional's "Hand's Down" started playing.  
  
"Peyton?"  
  
"Hmm?" she looked to him. He was leaning against the wall looking out the window.  
  
Lucas looked down at his hand, and then brought his gaze to Peyton's. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked giving her a little, unsure smile.  
  
Peyton bit her lip. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to Lucas. And they did have a connection, but she wasn't ready to go out and date again.yet.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
END PART 7a 


	8. Plus Plus 7

++7  
  
Recap:  
  
Lucas returned to the game, a little calmer, but his mind still drifted to that damn jacket. The last ten minutes went by in a blur. Ravens win again. The crowd cheered and the Ravens retreated to their locker room; Nathan and Lucas both to shower and get ready for their so called 'dates.' Peyton went into the girl's locker room to change into her normal clothing.  
  
Haley hung around on the bleachers in the now empty gym waiting for Nathan.  
  
Part 7b  
  
Nathan had changed into a long sleeve olive green shirt, with blue writing. He pulled his baggy denim jeans on over his plaid boxers. He slipped on his shoes and laced them up. He was feeling pretty good today. He had the car, and gorgeous Haley out there waiting for *him*.  
  
He put some gel into his hands and used it to make his hair spike. He ran a comb through and closed the locker door. Nathan headed out of the locker room to find Haley. He almost walked passed the gym doors towards the front of the school, but he looked inside and saw Haley walking along the bleachers.  
  
Nathan opened the door and went inside. "Hale James," he said, getting her attention.  
  
"Nathan Scott." Haley got down from the bleachers, grabbed his jacket and started walking towards him. He met her halfway. "So what is on the agenda for tonight?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Nathan said grinning.  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
Nathan looked at her. "What? Don't you trust me?"  
  
Haley looked at him. "Ok, I'm even more afraid now. Anything you have to add 'Don't you trust me?' to can't be good."  
  
He just shook his head. "You think too much Haley."  
  
Haley sighed. "Lead the way."  
  
"You might as well put the jacket on," he told her. "Where I'm taking you is gonna be cold."  
  
"Going to be," she corrected him. "Have I taught you nothing?" she teased.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he apologized, with a hint of sarcasm. He led the way out of the gym and to his car. He opened the car door for Haley.  
  
"Thank you," Haley smiled, and climbed in.  
  
Nathan went around the car and got in. He put the key in and started the car. "My mom was floored when I told her I got a 98% on my test," he stated proudly.  
  
Haley laughed. "I bet. I saw your file.and all your previous grades."  
  
"Ok, ok. You're going to have to close your eyes," Nathan told her.  
  
She looked at him. "Now? We haven't even left yet?"  
  
"Yes now," he answered her. "It doesn't take long to get there."  
  
Haley sighed. "Oh alright." She closed her eyes as she was asked to do.  
  
"Not a big fan of surprises huh?" Nathan commented, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking space.  
  
Haley just made a noise, which Nathan took as a no. "Are we almost there?"  
  
"You don't find this fun at all?"  
  
"I hate not knowing," Haley told him. "I just always have to know. Come on. If someone says hey guess what, we're going somewhere but I can't tell you where, you don't really want to know?"  
  
Nathan thought about that. "True. Kind of like the whole, whatever you do don't push the red button. If you can't push it why is it there?"  
  
Haley started laughing. "You're too funny."  
  
Nathan looked at Haley and smiled. "Ok we're here." Haley felt around for the door handle. "I'll get it," he announced getting out of the car. He opened her door and took her hand. "Careful," Nathan said, guiding her to the ground. Still holding her hand, he led her towards the dock.  
  
Nathan was taking Haley to the dock. The very same dock they were at the first day his tutoring started. The very same day he gave her that charm bracelet, which he saw she still wore.  
  
"Ok, open em."  
  
Haley opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. It was breathtaking and beautiful.  
  
'Did Nathan really do all this?' she asked herself.  
  
She recognized it to be the dock. But Nathan put a lot of work into this. The table was gated off. One the table and around the railing were candles. Haley touched the table. There was white glitter and all around the dock and the table was different colored rose petals; red, white, pink, peach, yellow. On the table in a bowl was carmel popcorn with a little blue and white stripped bag laying on top.  
  
'Cracker jacks,' she realized. Haley smiled.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
Haley still didn't say anything. She was taking in the scene; the moon high above reflecting on the water, the candles light flickering across his face. In that moment, she was sure she was seeing him in yet a different light. Pardon the pun.  
  
'Who would have thought Nathan Scott could be romantic.'  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No, no," Haley said. "It's beautiful."  
  
Nathan felt a little strange he wasn't like this. He used to be this way, in the beginning with Peyton. But as the relationship died, so did that side of him. "I just figured, we could be out here and talk. Away from everything and everyone and just really get to know one another."  
  
"Why do you want to get to know me? I'm just your tutor," Haley pointed out.  
  
Nathan moved closer to her, looking down at her. "You intrigue me Haley. When I'm with you, I'm nothing but me. I'm not the start basketball player, or any thing else. Just Nathan Scott," he explained to her. "And I think I'm starting to like you Haley James; as more than just my tutor."  
  
Nathan leaned down, just barely touching her lips to let her pull away. When she didn't, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.  
  
END PART 7b  
  
What happens now?? What about Lucas.? What do you think??? 


	9. Plus 8

+8  
  
Recap:  
  
Nathan moved closer to her, looking down at her. "You intrigue me Haley. When I'm with you, I'm nothing but me. I'm not the start basketball player, or any thing else. Just Nathan Scott," he explained to her. "And I think I'm starting to like you Haley James; as more than just my tutor."  
  
Nathan leaned down, just barely touching her lips to let her pull away. When she didn't, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.  
  
Part 8  
  
"I've wanted to do that for awhile now," Nathan confessed when they broke apart.  
  
Haley opened her eyes to look up at him. "Then why haven't you?"  
  
"Because you're only tutoring me for one reason, and we both know *who* that is." Haley was about to speak, but Nathan continued. He turned away to look out at the water into the night. "I was the biggest jerk Haley. And the thing about it was I never wanted to be. Not to you and not to Lucas. But my dad. Ugh!" He just couldn't explain it in words.  
  
"Have you tried talking to him? Trying to make him see?" Haley suggested. Nathan just looked at her. "Right. We're talking about your dad. All reason and logic is erased. You eventually need to stand up to him Nathan. Not for any reason other than you. When you're ready you will."  
  
Nathan shook his head. "He'd kill me. It's his way or no way. It always has been and always will."  
  
"Things will change."  
  
"You are forever optimistic. Don't lose that quality Hale. You're always so positive," he told her. "It's what I love about you. You give me something to believe in again."  
  
Haley smiled and looked down, and immediately back up into his eyes. "It may have started out as a way for me to help Lucas, tutoring you, and I'm not stupid. This probably was just a way to get back at Lucas - at first. We both had our motives. But in each other we found more."  
  
"Pretty much," Nathan admitted, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry for doing that to you Haley."  
  
Haley got this confused look on her face. "This is going to sound completely.off the wall, but I'm not. It gave me a chance to get to know someone, and see past reputations, and images."  
  
"We sound like some corny romance novel," Nathan joked.  
  
Haley laughed. "Quite possibly, but it doesn't make it any less true."  
  
Nathan pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again. "So we're in for some ride huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh. I'm just thinking about what my dad's going to say, and everyone at school," he explained. "And Lucas."  
  
Haley nodded. "Lucas may not like the idea but he WILL support me," she assured him. "We cleared that up early. He still may get angry from time to time, but he should hopefully not do anything.unless you hurt me of course," she half teased.  
  
"I'm not surprised."  
  
Haley started playing with her bracelet nervously. "You're dad isn't going to like me is he?"  
  
Nathan did not even want to think about that. In fact his dad had been the one pressuring him into calling and trying to reconcile things with Peyton. To be perfectly honest, he didn't want to. He wasn't interested in Peyton that way anymore. He hoped one day they could be friends again, but that's about it.  
  
"That's one thing he will just have to deal with," Nathan told her. "I promise you that. And so far we know my word is good," he joked trying to lighten the mood. The mention of his dad seemed to ruin every conversation in which it was spoken. "He thinks I should be star basketball player with head cheerleader. Case closed end of story. But things just didn't work out that way."  
  
"Do you wish Peyton was the one here with you?"  
  
Nathan shook his head. "No. She's a different person, and so am I. We dated for three years. And we started heading in different directions. I feel guilty about the way I treated her towards the end and I called her to apologize but she still isn't taking any calls from this Scott."  
  
"I'm taking a huge chance on you. My head always told me to run the other way, as well as some people offering advice. But clearly my heart didn't listen."  
  
Nathan broke in. "Good. Or I would feel kind of stupid right now, sitting here all alone." AUTHOR'S NOTE: FYI: Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback. People keep telling me to make the chapter longer. The chapters are this length for a reason. I go into different character perspective or different character scenes. ( I try to make them as long as possible without seeming as if I'm dragging things on. 


	10. Plus Plus 8

Recap:  
  
Lucas looked down at his hand, and then brought his gaze to Peyton's. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked giving her a little, unsure smile.  
  
Peyton bit her lip. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to Lucas. And they did have a connection, but she wasn't ready to go out and date again.yet.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Part 8B  
  
Lucas stood there looking confused. "Not yet?"  
  
"Look, Lucas can't you just leave things the way they are for right now? Does everything have to be explained, have to be figured out? Can't things figure themselves out?"  
  
"Peyton -"  
  
"No Lucas," Peyton interrupted. "You always have to have an answer, a reason. Sometimes things just can't be explained. Don't ruin a good thing."  
  
Lucas was unsure of what to say and what to do. He didn't understand what she wanted, or didn't want for that matter. Lucas moved to the bed and sat down next to her. "So *what* do you want?"  
  
"Fun Luke. I want to have fun. Incase you didn't notice I did just come out of a serious relationship," she pointed out. "Look I don't want to argue with you, but I don't want what you want. Not yet, not right now."  
  
Lucas was trying to take this all in. One day it seemed like going out was a realistic idea, and other, much like tonight, it seemed as if that would never happen.  
  
"Look maybe I should just head home."  
  
"Don't leave yet," Lucas spit out much too quickly. "I just.stay and just talk with me awhile?" he asked. "Come on. I could use a friend tonight."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, what was up with you tonight?" Peyton questioned him. "You looked like you lost it out there on the court."  
  
Lucas sighed in exasperation. "Nathan."  
  
Peyton nodded. It was always Nathan with Lucas. And With Nathan it was always Lucas who made him act like this.  
  
"What happened now?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "It's stupid. I promised Hales that I would support her in this whole Nathan thing. But I guess I missed what she was trying to tell me."  
  
"And that would be.?" Peyton trailed off leaving it for him to finish.  
  
"That she likes Nathan."  
  
"Ouch," Peyton said.  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes. "That helps."  
  
"Sorry. I understand why you're mad Luke, but Nathan isn't all bad. You and him don't even know each other. There is good in him Lucas, besides its Haley's life and Haley's choice. She didn't even *have* to tell you. She was trying to be a good friend by doing so," Peyton explained to him.  
  
"I know she didn't have to.but Nathan? Why him? She knows how I feel about him."  
  
Peyton sighed. 'Males,' she thought. "You can't expect her to pass up going out with a guy she likes because of your history with him. That would be like.Nathan expecting me not to be here right now."  
  
"That's different," Luke insisted.  
  
"No, not really," Peyton corrected him. "Nathan and me, we were friends in the beginning. Not like you and Haley but we were friends."  
  
"I just don't like it Peyton. If he hurts her." he trailed off clenching and unclenching his fist.  
  
"Give him a chance not to. And if he does than beat his ass."  
  
Lucas raked his hands through his disheveled blonde hair, and Peyton's next question surprised him.  
  
"You care about her don't you?" she asked.  
  
Luke looked at her. "Well yea she is my best friend."  
  
"No. Care about her. Really care about her?"  
  
"Hales? I care about her. She's best friend and she's always been there for me. I've never thought of her as anything else."  
  
Peyton nodded. She noticed he didn't say she was like a sister to him.  
  
END Part 8 


	11. Plus 9

+9  
  
Recap:  
  
"I'm taking a huge chance on you. My head always told me to run the other way, as well as some people offering advice. But clearly my heart didn't listen."  
  
Nathan broke in. "Good. Or I would feel kind of stupid right now, sitting here all alone."  
  
Part 9  
  
"Come on," he said, holding out his hand for her to take. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Haley took his hand as he led them away from the dock. Here she was outsider Haley James holding hands with basketball star Nathan Scott. Not to mention wearing his varsity jacket.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Nathan asked Haley.  
  
"The moon," she answered starring up at the clear starlit sky as the walked.  
  
Nathan grinned. "Then come this way."  
  
Haley looked at him. He could be so goofy and cute when he was with her. She couldn't help but wonder what he meant, and where they were going. He could be so adorable some times.  
  
He led Haley to the park down by the river. Nathan didn't frequent it too much because the only reason he would go there would be the basketball, but he has his own in his driveway. And of course Lucas is usually always there.  
  
"The park?" Haley asked.  
  
Nathan nodded. He led her to the swings. "I used to love hanging out in the park for hours swinging as high as I could. When I was younger I thought, oddly enough, I could swing myself high enough to touch the moon."  
  
Haley laughed. "That's so cute."  
  
"Sarcasm?" Nathan asked, unsure if she was mocking him.  
  
She shook her head. "No really. It's cute."  
  
Nathan let go of her hand and stood behind the swing. "Come sit. I'll push you. See if you can get close enough," he told her with a smile.  
  
Haley went and sat down on the swing. Nathan pulled the swing back, and pushed it forward. Haley pumped her legs to help her swing higher. Nathan kept pushing her until she was going so high he thought the swing would go fully around.  
  
"Can you reach it yet?" he asked. 


	12. Plus 10

+10  
  
Recap:  
  
Haley went and sat down on the swing. Nathan pulled the swing back, and pushed it forward. Haley pumped her legs to help her swing higher. Nathan kept pushing her until she was going so high he thought the swing would go fully around.  
  
"Can you reach it yet?" he asked.  
  
Part 10  
  
Haley reached out toward the sky with her right hand, looking like she was touching it. She started laughing. She felt kind of silly. Nathan stopped pushing the swing, allowing it to slow. As soon as it slowed enough Nathan grabbed the swing. He was standing behind her. She turned to the side to look up at him, leaning back against his body.  
  
"So," Haley said.  
  
"So," Nathan repeated. "Maybe I should get you home," he suggested. It was starting to get kind of late; near midnight.  
  
Haley looked at her watch. "Yeah," she agreed. "I open tomorrow. Yay," she said unenthusiastically. Getting up early on a Saturday.  
  
"Maybe I'll have to stop by and see you."  
  
Haley got off the swing and slipped her hand into Nathan's this time. Haley started heading in the direction of Nathan's car.  
  
"Come on, let's walk," he requested.  
  
"I would think you're sick of walking by now."  
  
Nathan shrugged. "Well I like the idea of walking you to your door."  
  
"Who knew.Nathan Scott can be sensitive and romantic!" Haley exclaimed in mock surprise.  
  
"Hey I can go back to being the self righteous jerk I was," he retorted.  
  
"Only if you want to go back to not knowing each other," she said jokingly and yet completely serious.  
  
Nathan and Haley started walking in the opposite direction of the car, towards her house. It wasn't that far from the park; a few blocks down and down a side street. Nathan and Hales walked up the pathway to the front door. They just stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, this is where we say good night," Nathan announced, regretfully.  
  
Haley nodded. "Yup, that it is."  
  
Nathan wasn't sure exactly where they stood. Dating? Or still friends? He wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer to that. Girls are very confusing.  
  
"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Nathan asked, flashing his charming smile.  
  
END PART 10 


	13. Plus 11

+11  
  
Recap:  
  
Peyton was close with Nathan. They had the closeness of emotion, and the physical closeness. She was used to that. And then you have Lucas. He was so.timid, always hesitant. Where as Nathan was, well the opposite. His kisses weren't timid. They evoked passion and desire. She wanted that with Lucas, on a different level, if that makes sense to anyone but her.  
  
Ugh. She could not get the Scott brothers off her mind.  
  
Part 11  
  
Peyton was walking down a dimly lit street engrossed in her own thoughts. But a very familiar laugh pulled her from her thoughts. The name was on the tip of her tongue, yet she couldn't put a face to that laugh. She thought about Brooke. Wasn't her. She was thinking about what girls on the squad it might me. Yet still no mental picture.  
  
"I don't know," the girl said, taking her time to answer. After a short pause she answered, "I suppose."  
  
Peyton turned to the source of the voice. She watched them look at each other for a few moments before laugh for, what to her seemed like no reason at all. Then all of a sudden she recognized it. That laughter belonged to none other than Haley James. And that meant that was Nathan Scott. Peyton's mouth hung open. Haley was wearing his varsity jacket. He barely ever gave that thing up for her to wear. Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley.  
  
Peyton kept walking but their voices seemed to travel so far up the street. Her mind must love to torture her.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow," Nathan said happily. Peyton could hear the cheerful tone in his voice. She hadn't heard that tone from him in months.  
  
"You better."  
  
Peyton didn't want to be upset with Haley. She and Nathan were over with, done, no more. That's way she wanted it. Didn't she? Now she wasn't sure.  
  
"Peyton?"  
  
'Damn it. I've been spotted,' she cursed herself.  
  
She slowly turned around. "Nathan."  
  
"What are you doing out?" he asked, to chipper for her taste.  
  
She looked at him. "Walking. You know it's when you put one foot in front of the other."  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes. "Funny. I meant why aren't you with Brooke? Or Lucas?"  
  
Peyton sarcastically looked shocked. "Does Mr. Nathan Scott dare utter the bastard son's name? What alternate universe have I tripped and fallen into?"  
  
He half laughed. "I was kind of being stupid about that," he admitted.  
  
"Damn, Haley really has done a number on you." Peyton realized that it has been awhile since Nathan had staged any sort of embarrassing scene for Lucas. She eyed him. He either had something really sneaky and devious up his sleeve or he did really care about this girl. Care enough about her to go against his father and befriend his half-brother.  
  
"What?" he asked her. "I know that look. You looked at me that way, way too many times."  
  
Peyton looked confused. "What look?"  
  
"You have suspicion in you eyes," Nathan surveyed. "Yea I've seen that quite a bit."  
  
They were still walking. Nathan was walking in the direction of his car and Peyton just walking in step with him until she decided she had had enough.  
  
"What?" Nathan asked exasperated. "If you have something you want to say, just say it already."  
  
"I've already asked you this, but that was awhile ago. Are you playing her?"  
  
Nathan looked at her as if she had five heads. "No."  
  
Peyton didn't believe him. She gave him the cut-the-crap look. "Give me the truth Nathan. It's the least you can do."  
  
"The least I can do about what?" he asked slightly angry. He was having a good night, no a great night and a run in with Peyton was not going to ruin that.  
  
"The least you can do after the way you treated me. Ditching me, leaving me stranded when my car broke down, not caring about me."  
  
"I did care about you Peyton," he corrected her.  
  
Peyton retorted, clearly annoyed with this conversation. "Jeez I'm sorry I must have missed that. Tell me where you were when the anniversary of my mother's death came around? I've known you for a long time now, and I know I have mentioned it to you in the past."  
  
Nathan stared at her blankly. "We were broken up. I figured you wouldn't want to see my face. Since I did try talking to you but you shrugged me off and ignored me. Sorry Peyton. I don't follow you around any more like Lucas does."  
  
"No, you just follow Haley around now."  
  
"Is that what this is all about?" Nathan asked, suddenly getting hit with a wave of understanding.  
  
"I just want to know if what you told me was a lie. When we were dating you told me she meant nothing to you. Was that true?"  
  
He sighed heavily. He could see his car in the very near distance. "Yes and no," Nathan began to explain. "It was only supposed to be a way to piss Lucas off. That was it. But then.somewhere along the lines things changed. And eventually I changed." He shook his head. "I'm not sure exactly when that was but it happened."  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Peyton said sarcastically. Haley had Nathan's heart, and Lucas hasn't realized it yet but Haley also has his heart; leaving her, and Brooke out of the loop. Brooke will just love that one. "Look there's your car. I'm just going to go. See ya." Peyton took off running before Nathan could offer a ride, or even say good night.  
  
Then a thought popped into her head. Haley changed Nathan, why can't she try and change Lucas a bit?  
  
END PART 11 


	14. Plus 12

+12  
  
Recap:  
  
"So, I'll walk you," Lucas offered.  
  
"Actually I'd like to be alone," she told him.  
  
Lucas nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later then."  
  
"Thank you," Peyton said. "Bye Lucas." Peyton left Lucas' bedroom and walked out his front door. She bounced down the steps. It was chilly out tonight. Here she was walking alone on a Friday night. Peyton zipped up her jacket and shoved her hands in her pocket.  
  
Part 12  
  
Lucas realized he was never going to that girl out. Every time he started to get close she pushed him back. But sometimes you have to take two steps back, to take one step forward. He was starting to think it was a game with her. That she enjoyed toying with him, because she knew she could. But he didn't want to believe that, not about her.  
  
"Morning mom," Lucas greeted her, as always dressed in his hoodie, sweats, and sneakers - with the ever present basketball in hand.  
  
"Morning, off to the park?"  
  
"Yeah, going to go shoot some hoops with the guys," Lucas told her.  
  
Karen looked a little surprised. "Been awhile?"  
  
Lucas sighed. "Yeah."  
  
Karen wasn't going to say anymore. "Ok, hun. Have fun. Meet me at the café for dinner," she said.  
  
"Thanks. Love you mom," Lucas kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."  
  
Lucas left the house with his earphones in, bouncing his basketball all the way to the park. Lucas walks onto the court and takes his earphones out.  
  
"He shows," Junk commented as Lucas appeared on the court.  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes.  
  
"The legendary Lucas Scott returns," Mouth announced.  
  
"It's been awhile," Skills noted.  
  
"Yeah," Lucas started. "Sorry about that -," he began to apologize.  
  
Junk grinned. "Noticed you been hanging around one Peyton Sawyer lately."  
  
"And of course the team and the upper class parties us peasant folk are not invited to attend," Skills added to Junk's Peyton comment.  
  
Lucas bounced the ball repeatedly. He could tell Skills was a little angry, but more hurt than angry. "Guys, I didn't mean to just stop out games. It's just that between practices and games -,"  
  
"And following Peyton around like a little lap dog," Junk smirked at him, obviously with questions he would ask later.  
  
"You just don't have time for the people who stood by you before you became Mr. Big Shot the big basketball star," Skills commented, his words dripping with disdain.  
  
"Skills," Lucas called when he turned away.  
  
Skills turned around. "It's like I don't know you anymore man."  
  
"What are we not good enough to play with anymore?" Ferguson asked. "Too good for us?"  
  
Lucas knew he deserved this. He had been world class jerk to them since he joined the team. They didn't let up at all and he's apologized twice already. "You know its not like that," Luke protested.  
  
"Do we now?" Skills asked pointedly.  
  
"What because your back today we're supposed to forget the last couple weeks, where you ditched us?" Junk asked Lucas.  
  
"Look guys," Lucas pleaded. "I really am sorry. It's been crazy, other worldly," he tried to explain to them. "But I'm back now, back to normal. I promise." He wasn't counting on hanging out with Peyton anytime soon. She made it clear what she wants between them; nothing. And Hales was sure to be with Nathan. "Can we just shoot for teams?"  
  
Skills looked at the others, and seemed to come to a nonverbal agreement. Lucas was waiting, hoping they'd forgive him. He's been a huge jerk to them.  
  
"Well?" Lucas asked, after what seemed like forever.  
  
"Shoot for teams," Skills told him.  
  
Lucas smiled. Things in his life were starting to go back to normal - minus the Haley dating my ass of a brother thing.  
  
END PART 12 


	15. Plus 13

+13  
  
Recap:  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Peyton said sarcastically. Haley had Nathan's heart, and Lucas hasn't realized it yet but Haley also has his heart; leaving her, and Brooke out of the loop. Brooke will just love that one. "Look there's your car. I'm just going to go. See ya." Peyton took off running before Nathan could offer a ride, or even say good night.  
  
Then a thought popped into her head. Haley changed Nathan, why can't she try and change Lucas a bit?  
  
Part 13  
  
It was a little before noon, and Peyton had been up for nearly and hour. She was already dressed and ready to go out.  
  
'I think I'll start today off with some coffee from Karen's Café,' Peyton thought. She grabbed her keys and slipped her jacket on and ran out the door. She jumped into her car, slipping the key into the ignition and starting the car.  
  
She parked outside of the café. Peyton entered the café. It was buzzing with the morning customers. She stepped up in line.  
  
"What can I get for you?" Karen asked when it was her turn.  
  
"A large French vanilla coffee," Peyton said.  
  
"Coming right up," Karen said as she went to start filling the cup. Karen noticed that she looked like she wanted to say more. "Anything else?"  
  
Peyton opened her mouth to speak and abruptly closed it. She decided to just ask. "Is Lucas around?"  
  
Karen placed her steaming coffee on the counter and took her money. "No. He went out awhile ago."  
  
"Oh ok, if you uh see him tell him Peyton from school stopped by."  
  
Peyton. Karen knew that name. Keith told her, that's whose car Nathan destroyed not long ago. "Actually if you want to see him you might want to check out the park by the riverfront. He may be there."  
  
Peyton smiled and nodded knowingly. "Basketball," she stated simply.  
  
"What else?" Karen asked, and both laughed.  
  
"Thanks," Peyton said and retreated from the café. She took a sip of her piping hot coffee. Warmth. She got into her car and started it. She took off in her direction of the park. She turned on the music and let the loud sounds of her punk rock music surround her. Peyton was feeling the best she has in quite a few days. She pulled up to the riverfront to see a bunch of guys playing basket ball, and.Brooke's car?  
  
Peyton searched for Lucas and saw him at the other end of the court helping Brooke shoot the ball. Jealousy flared through her as she saw Lucas behind Brooke helping her with her arms and positioning.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Junk asked. "A certain Peyton Sawyer lost?"  
  
Lucas heard Peyton's name and turned around. He could see the look on her face and it wasn't good.  
  
"Yeah I am. I was looking for real players," Peyton retorted sarcastically, flashing him a very brief look.  
  
Peyton's good mood was torn from her as quick as she had felt it. Now pain, jealousy coursed through her body. Her temper flared. She turned on her heels to head back to her car.  
  
Lucas jogged over to her. "Peyton wait."  
  
She spun around and they almost collided. They were standing a few inches from each other now, with all eyes on them.  
  
"Just call me when you're not busy." Peyton went to turn around but Lucas stopped her.  
  
"Peyton," he said pleadingly. "Doesn't take you Scott brothers long to move from woman to woman now does it? Karen to Deb, Me to Haley, Me to Brooke."  
  
Lucas took in a sharp breath. He was being compared to *them*. But that's not how it was at all.  
  
"Brooke just stopped by. We were going to have her play with us. Hey why don't you play too," Lucas offered trying to get her to stay.  
  
Peyton grinned. "Fine."  
  
"Hey guys, today we're playing three on three," Lucas announced, motioning to the two new players.  
  
Skills laughed. "I want that one," he announced pointing to Peyton. "She's feisty," Skills said as she pushed past Junk.  
  
Peyton put her coffee on the bench and takes off her coat to reveal a tank top.  
  
Peyton walks over to Brooke and pulls her off to the side.  
  
"Peyton," Brooke said.  
  
"You and me, let's put stakes on the game," Peyton said smirking.  
  
Brooke just looked at her. "What kind of stakes?"  
  
END PART 13 


	16. Plus 14

+14  
  
Recap:  
  
"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Nathan asked, flashing his charming smile.  
  
Haley laughed. "I don't know," Haley said, taking her time to answer. After a short pause she answered, "I suppose."  
  
Nathan and Haley at each other for a few moments before laughing for no reason at all. Haley was wearing his varsity jacket. Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow," Nathan said happily.  
  
"You better."  
  
With that, Haley leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him once more. She smiled at him and went inside. "Good night," she whispered before closing the door.  
  
Part 14:  
  
Haley awoke early the next morning with a bounce in her step. She got into the shower and got out early. It was about ten. She started work at twelve today. Thanks for Karen deciding to open. Haley smiled. She pulled on a pair of jeans and dark blue and light blue stripped sweater. She blow dried her hair and left it down. She pulled on Nathan's Varsity jacket and raced down the steps.  
  
"I got to go to work mom," she said, bursting into the kitchen. She saw her mom and her dad sitting at the kitchen table. They looked like they had been discussing something.important.  
  
'Oh no,' Hales thought. She wasn't sure what this was all about. All she knew is whenever something good happened to her (ie: her date with Nathan) something bad shortly followed.  
  
"Haley can you sit down for a minute?" her mom asked her, and Haley obeyed. She pulled out a chair and slipped into the seat.  
  
Haley looked from her mom to her dad. "What's going on?" she asked. "What's wrong?" she prompted, noticing tears on her moms face.  
  
"Haley, we got a call this morning. We got some bad news," her father announced.  
  
Haley's breath caught in her throat as she waited for the news.  
  
"Your grandmother passed away this morning," her mother broke the news to her.  
  
Tears welled up in Haley's eyes. "What? When? How?"  
  
"This morning when your Aunt Kara went to check on her, she couldn't wake her up. She passed away in her sleep," Hales' mom explained.  
  
Haley was forcing herself not to break down and cry. "So when's the funeral? Are.are we going?"  
  
"It's Wednesday of this week," her father said. "They are flying her up to Tree Hill to bury her where she grew up."  
  
Hale closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"And until Aunt Kara and Brianna will be staying with us until they can find a place in Tree Hill."  
  
Haley was glad to have her cousin and her aunt around again, but for this reason. She was supposed to go visit her grandmother this Christmas. Her heart felt like it had fallen. Broken to be exact.  
  
"I uh.I have to go to work," Haley announced, standing abruptly. She pushed in her chair and headed for the door.  
  
"You don't have to go to work this morning," her mother told her. "I'm sure Karen would understand."  
  
"No mom, it's ok. I want to. I'll uh see you later."  
  
Haley walked out the front door and let the tears freely fall as she started her walk to Karen's Café.  
  
END PART 14 


	17. Plus 15

+15  
  
Recap:  
  
Peyton walks over to Brooke and pulls her off to the side.  
  
"Peyton," Brooke said.  
  
"You and me, let's put stakes on the game," Peyton said smirking.  
  
Brooke just looked at her. "What kind of stakes?"  
  
Part 15:  
  
"I win you back off Lucas."  
  
Brooke looked at her. "Since when are you back to liking him?"  
  
Peyton shrugged.  
  
"So what if I win?" Brooke asked.  
  
"You pick."  
  
Brooke thought about this for a few minutes. "If I win.you back off Lucas."  
  
Peyton nodded, figuring that would be all Brooke could come up with. "Deal."  
  
"Fine," Brooke agreed.  
  
Peyton walked back to the guys who were all just practicing.  
  
"Ready?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Brooke made her way to her teammates.  
  
They started the game. Lucas let Brooke take the ball first. Brooke was dribbling it trying to stay away from the guys. Junk was coming towards her.  
  
'I am so not good at the basketball scene!' she thought to herself.  
  
"C'mon Brooke, just like I showed you. Shoot it," Lucas encouraged her.  
  
Brooke looked hesitantly from Lucas to the basket. She set herself up and took the shot.  
  
Swish.  
  
Brooke's mouth dropped. "I did it! I did it!!" she yelled jumping up and down. She ran towards Lucas and jumped into his arms.  
  
He was laughing. "I knew you could do it," Lucas told her.  
  
Brooke was so excited.  
  
Lucas took the ball this time. He passed it to Fergie, who passed it to Brooke. Peyton swiped the ball before Brooke could come near it. She dribbled it, bouncing it up and down.  
  
She jumped up and made the shot. She got the basket.  
  
"Not so bad for a cheerleader," Junk commented.  
  
Peyton glared at him. "Watch it."  
  
They had been playing for about twenty minutes now. The score was 18 to 19. The next basket wins the game. Lucas started off the ball. He dribbled it, taking it back. He was going to make the shot but decided to give Brooke the chance.  
  
He passed the ball to an open Brooke. She was about to shoot. Peyton was not going to let her make that shot. Peyton knocked into Brooke, harder than she anticipated, and knocked Brooke backwards.  
  
Brooke hit the pavement with a force. And her head bounced up and collided with the pavement.  
  
Peyton stepped back. She couldn't believe this. She didn't mean this. She didn't mean for this to happen.  
  
Lucas ran over to Brooke. He lifted her head up. It wasn't bleeding, thank God.  
  
"Brooke, are you ok?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Ow.pain," she said with her eyes closed. Brooke could feel the tears welling up. She refused to let them slid down her cheeks. "Sleep I want sleep."  
  
Lucas didn't know what to do. No one did. He knew you couldn't go to sleep though. "No, no, no Brooke. You can't go to sleep," he instructed. "C'mon stay with me."  
  
END PART 15 


	18. Plus 16

+16  
  
Recap:  
  
"You don't have to go to work this morning," her mother told her. "I'm sure Karen would understand."  
  
"No mom, it's ok. I want to. I'll uh see you later."  
  
Haley walked out the front door and let the tears freely fall as she started her walk to Karen's Café.  
  
Part 16:  
  
Haley put on a wonderful performance for Karen, though she wasn't entirely sure that Karen had believed it. She however didn't push Haley. And that was one of the things she loved about Karen. She didn't have to worry about questions like 'Are you ok?' or 'Haley what's the matter?' No. It was much better this way. The only she worried about was concerned looks from her regular customers, when she'd mess up an order, or knock over a cup of coffee.  
  
"Damn it," she hissed under her breath as she knocked over the woman's latte. "I'm sorry about that. Let me fix you a new one."  
  
"It's ok," the woman told her.  
  
Haley handed her the new latte and sent her on her way. Everybody else was helped she had a reprieve. She sat down on the stool behind the counter and sighed. Hales could feel the tears coming. Her eyes were burning.  
  
'No,' she commanded herself. 'Not here, not now.' And a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
The door bell jingled. Haley stood up and wiped her eyes ready to attend to her customer.  
  
"What can I get for you?" she asked, at first not looking at the customer. "Nathan?"  
  
He immediately noticed she didn't look well, and he caught her wiping her eyes. "What's wrong Haley?" Nathan asked concern present in the urgency of his voice.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing," she lied, but her voice betrayed her with the truth. It was shaky and uneven.  
  
"C'mon Hale, don't do this," Nathan told her. "Don't shut me out when I can be there for you." Not caring, Nathan rounded the corner of the counter and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
And that was all it took. Haley broke down, her tears escaping her eyes and running down her face.  
  
"Shh," Nathan tried to calm her and lightly rubbed her back. He walked her over to a chair in the back and sat her down.  
  
Haley curled herself up in the chair, bringing her knees close to her chest. She started rocking back and forth.  
  
Nathan went over to the counter and was going to take over for Haley. He pulled out his cell phone, and looked around for Karen's number. He found it and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" Karen answered.  
  
"Karen its Nathan," he told her. "I'm at the café. Would it be a problem if Haley went home and someone came in for her? She's sitting in the back crying. I have yet to figure out why," he spit out a bit panicked. Haley had never broken down like this in front of him. "I just, I don't know what to do. I took over for her, but I don't know how good I'll do."  
  
"I'll be right down Nathan. Thank you for calling. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Nathan hung up with Karen and was sure she was on her way, racing down here. Haley had always told him that her and Karen she were close, almost like a mother and a daughter. Karen cared about her as much as she cared about Lucas.  
  
Within a few minutes, and about three coffees, Karen was running into the café. "Where is she?" she asked with the utmost urgency.  
  
"Right over here," Nathan showed her.  
  
Karen kneeled down in front of her. "Haley, what's wrong?"  
  
Haley shook her head not able to form any words, just sounds.  
  
"Call me later then" Karen told her. "And I hope you feel better," she told Haley sincerely. Karen walked back over to the register. "Thank you Nathan," she said with a smile at him. "Now go. Take care of her."  
  
Nathan did as he was told. He walked over to Haley and helped her up, letting all her weight lean on him. Once outside the café he helped her into his truck.  
  
Before Nathan got in the car, he made a call. He called Lucas but his voicemail picked up.  
  
"Luke, it's me Nathan. This call is about Haley. She's upset and I figured you would want to know. I haven't been able to get out of her what's bothering her but call my cell phone when you get this." Nathan hung up. He just hoped Lucas would listen to it before deleting it.  
  
He climbed in and looked at her. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Any where but home," she answered between sobs.  
  
Nathan put the car in drive. He knew where he'd take her. Somewhere they could be alone and undisturbed.  
  
END PART 16 


	19. Plus 17

+17  
  
Recap:  
  
Lucas ran over to Brooke. He lifted her head up. It wasn't bleeding, thank God.  
  
"Brooke, are you ok?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Ow.pain," she said with her eyes closed. Brooke could feel the tears welling up. She refused to let them slid down her cheeks. "Sleep I want sleep."  
  
Lucas didn't know what to do. No one did. He knew you couldn't go to sleep though. "No, no, no Brooke. You can't go to sleep," he instructed. "C'mon stay with me."  
  
Part 17:  
  
Lucas pulled off his hoodie, leaving him with a t-shirt. He balled it up and laid it in his lap. He gently lifted Brooke's head and had her lay on the hoodie, in his lap.  
  
"Brooke," he said, trying to make her stay with him.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Brooke," Lucas repeated himself, this time with more urgency and worry lacing his voice.  
  
Brooke groaned. "Not so loud," she whispered.  
  
"C'mon. Talk to me Brooke. About anything." Lucas needed to keep her up. Hopefully talking would do it.  
  
Lucas turned when he heard a car engine start. Peyton's. She backed up and was out of sight in seconds. He didn't have time to go after her. Luke sighed. He would have thought Peyton would have stayed here with her best friend. Luke maneuvered and managed to pick Brooke up and cradle her in his arms.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm gonna take her home," Lucas announced the to guys.  
  
"Its coo man," Skills said with a nod. The others agreed.  
  
Lucas set Brook into his truck and ran around to the driver's side. He started up the engine and immediately headed to his house. He figured she could stay there for now. At least he would know she was being taken car of. Luke kept asking Brooke questions to keep her awake. Shortly thereafter Lucas pulled up in front of his house. He took her into his arms and headed into the house. He laid her down on his bed.  
  
Brooke squinted at him. It had been the first time she had opened her eyes since she had hit her head. Her head was pounding and the sunlight shining into his room made her immediately close her eyes. Light, loud noises all seemed to add to the pain she was in.  
  
Luke managed to get the hint. He closed the blinds and pulled the curtains shut; leaving them in a very dimly lit room.  
  
"Now try opening your eyes," Lucas instructed softly, retaking his spot sitting on the bed next to Brooke, who was lying down.  
  
Brooke opened one eye first and then the other. It was better. Now if only she could get the pain to lessen. "Got a hundred or so aspirin I could have?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"I'll be right back." Lucas left the room and returned later with a can of coke, two aspirin, and an ice pack.  
  
Lucas helped Brooke sit up. She swallowed one aspirin and then the other and took a sip of the soda Luke brought for her. "Thanks," she said, smiling at him. He helped her lie back down, and he leaned closer to her and held the ice pack there for her. He was so close; the scent of his cologne was intoxicating to Brooke.  
  
Lucas used his free hand to brush the hair out of her face. "Talk to me about something."  
  
"Like what?" Brooke asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
Luke thought for a minute before replying. "What is you happiest childhood memory?"  
  
Brooke looked deep in thought for a few moments. Then she grinned. "Well, I was six, no seven I think," Brooke started retelling her memory. "It was a Christmas morning, and of course being the anxious kid I was.was up by six AM," she continued with a grin. "I came downstairs to find a big box with my name on it. I opened it and inside was a tiny puppy bouncing around with a big read bow around him."  
  
Lucas smiled at the story, and at the way Brooke looked while telling the story. He could almost swear he put a tiny, miniscule dent in her hard as ice veneer.  
  
"What did you name it?"  
  
"I named her Ebony. She was a black lab. I called her Ebby for short," Brooke explained to him with a child like innocence on her face. "What about you?" she asked.  
  
Lucas laughed. "Me, my mom, and Keith went out one morning. I think it was a weekend. We got up early and my mom packed lunches that she made. This was before she had the café," he told her. "I forget how old I was. But we went out to the park. Of course we played basketball, had our lunches and just all hung out and had a good time." Lucas recalled the memory vividly. "We laid on the grass and picked out shapes in the clouds."  
  
Brooke laughed. "That's cute," she said drowsily and yawned.  
  
Lucas hoped his mom would be home soon. When he had called her from the park to take a rain check on lunch she said she was going to leave soon.  
  
END PART 17 


	20. Plus 18

+18  
  
Recap:  
  
He climbed in and looked at her. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Any where but home," she answered between sobs.  
  
Nathan put the car in drive. He knew where he'd take her. Somewhere they could be alone and undisturbed.  
  
Part 18:  
  
Nathan pulled up to where he parked the car the night before. They got out of his truck. Haley pulled the varsity jacket tighter around her. The wind blew her hair about her face. Haley walked over to the railing, Nathan a step behind her. The remnants of the night before were being blown around the dock. Haley leaned on the railing and stared out at the scenery. Nathan stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and tried to understand what she was looking for.  
  
"Thank you Nathan," Haley said her voice just above a whisper.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Haley smiled to herself. She never imagined that Nathan would be the one comforting her when things happened. "Being here for me, getting me out of work."  
  
"It would be nice if I knew what was going on. Why I had to bust you out of work," Nathan said, trying to joke.  
  
"I know," she sighed. "I just.I figure if I don't say it out loud.it's not true."  
  
Nathan pulled her closer. "You can tell me when you're ready and I'll be there to help," he assured her.  
  
They stayed like that for about an hour or so before Haley broke the silence. She turned around in his arms to face him. She brought her hand op to his cheek. "My Aunt called this morning. My grandmother passed away last night or this morning," Haley told him and her voice started to waver, giving way to her calm collected voice she tried to start with.  
  
"I'm sorry Haley," Nathan said sincerely. "Were you guys close?"  
  
Haley nodded solemnly. "Yea we were. Then she moved to California, about five years ago. She's living.or was.with my aunt and cousin. I would go visit her a couple times a year." Haley took a deep breath and fought the tears. She had done enough crying. She tried to steady her breath and even out her tone. She looked into Nathan's eyes. "My mom and grandma had gotten into a fight shortly after she moved away to California. And hadn't talked since, but I still called her and went to go see her."  
  
Haley leaned her head on Nathan's chest as he rubbed circles on her back trying to calm and sooth her.  
  
"So are you going out to California to...for the," Nathan trailed off not wanting to complete the sentence.  
  
Haley shook her head. "She's being buried here like my grandpa. My Aunt and cousin are also moving into Tree Hill."  
  
"That's good, isn't it?"  
  
"Brianna and I don't exactly.get along," Haley stated. "  
  
Nathan looked confused. "Why is that?" Nathan and his family were like that. His dad didn't talk to his mom (Nathan's grandma). Him and a few of his older cousins didn't talk. But to him it just seemed it was his family. He had pictured Haley's family close, and loving because of the way she had turned out, but that must be in large part to Karen, Keith, and Lucas. Speaking of Lucas, he hadn't called him back.  
  
"She's not a nice person. Going out on a limb here, but I'd say she's worse than Brooke," Haley said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Nathan made a face. "Tree Hill does not need another Brooke."  
  
"I know. Trust me, I know."  
  
Nathan wiped away a tear that started to slide down her cheek. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then he placed a soft, sensual kiss on her lips. This time Haley took the initiative in intensifying and deepening the kiss. It went from slow and sensual to hungry and passionate. Haley was allowing all the pent up emotion and anxiety escape through her actions. And Nathan was happy to help.  
  
END PART 18 


	21. Plus 19

+19  
  
Recap:  
  
Lucas turned when he heard a car engine start. Peyton's. She backed up and was out of sight in seconds. He didn't have time to go after her. Luke sighed. He would have thought Peyton would have stayed here with her best friend. Luke maneuvered and managed to pick Brooke up and cradle her in his arms.  
  
END  
  
Recap:  
  
Brooke laughed. "That's cute," she said drowsily and yawned.  
  
Lucas hoped his mom would be home soon. When he had called her from the park to take a rain check on lunch she said she was going to leave soon.  
  
Part 19:  
  
"I'll be right back," Lucas said  
  
Lucas left his room in search of the telephone. He grabbed it off of the dining room table and immediately dialed the number for the café.  
  
On the third ring Karen answered, "Karen's Café how can I help you?"  
  
"Mom, it's me Luke."  
  
"Oh Luke! How's Haley? Did you or Nathan find out what was wrong?"  
  
Luke almost dropped the phone. "What?"  
  
"Nathan didn't call?"  
  
"No," Luke said through gritted teeth. "I was calling because my friend Brooke may have a concussion and I don't know what to do!"  
  
Now Luke wasn't sure what to do. Stay with Brooke or find Haley.  
  
"Take her to the doctor Luke. Head injuries are nothing to mess around with. How did she hit her head?" Karen asked.  
  
"We were playing basketball. One minute she was playing and next I see her fall backwards and hit her head on the concrete."  
  
"Doctors Lucas. Take her now. Call me. Love you Bye," she finished hanging up.  
  
Lucas hung up the phone and returned to his room to find a sleeping Brooke. He rushed to her side. "Brooke, hey I'm back. Wake up Brooke."  
  
Brooke's eyelid flittered open. "What?" she asked. "Lucas?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"C'mon," he said. "Time to get up. We're going to see the doctor."  
  
Brooke shook her head and then winced at the pain she felt. "I'm fine," she lied. "Just peachy."  
  
Luke walked over to his blinds and opened them.  
  
"Luke!" Brooke yelled covering her eyes.  
  
"Sensitivity to light, headache, throbbing pain. I'm sure there's more. Doctor."  
  
When Brooke realized he wasn't playing, she reluctantly took his handle and stood up. Lucas wrapped a hand around her waist and led her to the car. He helped her in and climbed in after her.  
  
He was at the doctors in minutes. He parked the car and went around to the other side. Luke opened the door and reached for her hand to help her out. As soon as she was out he picked her up, and Brooke's arms found their way around his neck.  
  
Luke walked into the doctors carrying her and up to the nurses desk. "I think she needs to see a doctor," he told the nurse.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We were playing basketball and she fell and hit the back of her head really hard on the concrete. I didn't feel any blood or anything," Luke rambled.  
  
The nurse nodded. "Follow me." She led them to a room. "Wait here. The doctor will be with you shortly." The woman left and closed the door behind her.  
  
"You know, you really don't have to do this Luke. I'll be just fine."  
  
"I'd feel better if I heard that from the doctor. You never know. You could have bruised something or internal bleeding. Who knows," he stammered. "I just want to hear the doctor say you'll be fine."  
  
Brooke sighed. "Fine. I'm sure that's what he's going to say."  
  
END PART 19 


	22. Plus 20

Chapter 20  
  
Recap:  
  
Nathan wiped away a tear that started to slide down her cheek. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then he placed a soft, sensual kiss on her lips. This time Haley took the initiative in intensifying and deepening the kiss. It went from slow and sensual to hungry and passionate. Haley was allowing all the pent up emotion and anxiety escape through her actions. And Nathan was happy to help.  
  
END PART 18  
  
+20  
  
Haley enjoyed just standing there in Nathan's embrace, it helped comfort her.  
  
"Hey," Nathan said, breaking the silence. "How about I take you to my beach house?" he suggested. "It's empty and quiet. We can stop and rent a movie and some snacks?" Nathan paused to give Haley a chance to answer. "Come on. I'll even let you pick the movie."  
  
Haley laughed. "Yeah ok," she agreed with a nod. "At least one good thing is that I won't have to see anyone. Let's go."  
  
"You can even stay the night," Nathan offered, "In the guest room of course. I just mean that if you didn't want to go home and see your cousin and aunt you are more than welcome to stay here."  
  
"Thanks Nathan," she said smiling at him. She brought her lips up to his and pressed her lips against his ever so gently. Haley pulled back to look at him.  
  
Nathan put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Lets go Hales."  
  
*^* The Video Store *^*  
  
"Nathan! You promised!" Haley James whined.  
  
"Yeah I know that," he told her. "But that was before I found out you would pick Finding Nemo."  
  
Haley's jaw dropped. "Do you have something against Finding Nemo?"  
  
"Other than the fact I grew out of Disney movies years ago? Then no," Nathan answered her. She pouted and looked at Nathan with puppy dog eyes. Nathan looked at her. Her eyes were still a bit red and puffy from crying. He snatched the video from her. "Finding Nemo it is."  
  
Haley grinned at him. "This too?" she asked holding Pirates of the Caribbean. "What? Nemo's only an hour."  
  
Nathan shook his head, grabbed both movies and headed for the register. "Don't ever say I never let you pick the movie."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
*^* Nathans Beach House *^*  
  
It was nearly an hour since the video store before they got back to the beach house. Haley grabbed the videos and hopped out of Nathan's car, while Nathan grabbed the bags. He unlocked the door and let her inside.  
  
"You are so picky," Nathan commented, as he dumped out the contents of the plastic bags and getting bowls. He filled a bowl with M&M's, one with mini peanut butter cups, Hershey Kisses, one with chips. He put the popcorn in the microwave. Crossing his arms, he leaned his back against the counter and looked at her. "Did we get enough?"  
  
"Hey now, one of the rules about watching movies is that there is major junk food involved. Besides chocolate is like a happy drug. Don't you pay attention in health?"  
  
He nodded. "Right. So you plan on watching Nemo and eating lots of chocolate? That'll make you happy?"  
  
"More or less. But you're missing one thing. Lying down with you while I recite both movies."  
  
Nathan shook his head. "You better not."  
  
"Heh," Haley grinned at him.  
  
'I have a long night ahead of me,' Nathan thought to himself. The microwave beeped and Nathan removed the popped bag of popcorn. "Hot, hot," he said placing the bag quickly on the counter. He opened the top and poured it into the waiting bowl.  
  
Nathan and Haley grabbed the bowls and placed them onto the table closest to the couch they would be sitting in. Nathan went back and grabbed a bottle of coke and two glasses, while Haley already had Finding Nemo in the DVD player.  
  
Nathan sat down first and Haley sat down, her back against his chest. She grabbed the remote and pressed play.  
END CHAPTER 20 


	23. Plus 21

Chapter 21  
  
Recap:  
  
"I'd feel better if I heard that from the doctor. You never know. You could have bruised something or internal bleeding. Who knows," he stammered. "I just want to hear the doctor say you'll be fine."  
  
Brooke sighed. "Fine. I'm sure that's what he's going to say."  
  
END PART 19  
  
+21  
  
It seemed like forever before the doctor finally entered the room.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," the woman apologized. "My name's Dr. Green. Let's see. It says here that this is a head injury," Dr. Green asked, more than said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I take it you fell Ms. Davis," she assumed from reading the name on the file.  
  
"Brooke."  
  
Dr. Green started to examine Brooke's head. "Can you tell me what happened Brooke?" She started putting pressure on certain spots of her head.  
  
Brooke bit her lip and winced from the pain. The doctor and Luke could tell every time her body tensed. "Well we were down at the River Court playing three on three. Basketball," she explained. "I was about to shoot the ball when someone from the other team bumped into me. I lost my balance I guess and got knocked backwards. My head hit the pavement. And then HE," she said, motioning to Luke made me come here.  
  
"Were you there?" Dr. Green asked Lucas. "Is everything correct?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Yeah. I think that's all correct."  
  
"That's good. At least you aren't confused or have any memory loss," the woman assured them, mainly Luke. "I could tell from the way your shoulders would tense, that it is very sore. You will probably have a bump for a few days."  
  
"What symptoms have you experienced since the incident?"  
  
"Barely any. I think a headache and dizziness," Brooke answered her.  
  
Lucas shot her a look. "Sensitivity to light, drowsiness, dizziness, headaches, nausea, blurred vision, and ringing ears."  
  
"Barely any?" the woman asked looking at Brooke who shrugged. "You've had three quarters of the common symptoms."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"So she's going to be fine?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered smiling at Lucas. "She had a minor concussion which is an injury to the brain caused by a knock to the head." The doctor explained to them. "There is no medicine or treatment for this except for Tylenol and rest. She may need your help over the week," Dr. Green informed Lucas. "It's not uncommon for the symptoms to last about a week or two."  
  
Lucas nodded taking this all in. "Is there anything I should watch for? Since I have a feeling she won't tell me if something is wrong."  
  
Brooke scowled at Lucas and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Actually yes. You should watch out for stiff neck, vomiting, confusion, and convulsions. Also, the headaches and dizziness will be recurring for the next few days. If they last longer than that please come and see me."  
  
Lucas nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Now go home and rest," Dr. Green instructed, as she held open the door for them.  
  
Lucas helped Brooke up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Have a good day," Lucas said with a nod to the doctor and walked out the glass doors to the building.  
  
"See I told you I was fine."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes at her. He helped Brooke get into his truck. He started the truck and drove off to Brooke's house. He would look over at Brooke every few minutes. She just rested her head against the window and closed her eyes to keep the sun out. He pulled up in front of her house. No body's car was there.  
  
"Are your parent's home?" Luke asked her.  
  
Brooke sighed. "Nope. They left last night. Not sure where they went this time. But they will probably be back tomorrow or Monday," she answered.  
  
"Ok then." Lucas put the car in drive and drove off to his house.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brooke asked. "That was my house."  
  
He nodded. "I am aware of that."  
  
"Then tell me why are we moving?"  
  
"Because I am not leaving you home alone with no one to watch you," Luke answered in all seriousness.  
  
Brooke sighed and sat back in the seat. "I really am fine you know. And I can take care of myself."  
  
Lucas wanted to laugh but thought better of it. "I know that Brooke. But I would feel better if you LET me take care of you. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"I suppose," she said, slightly smiling at him. "As long as you realize I really don't need a babysitter and if you had left me home alone I would have been completely capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Luke pulled up in front of his house. He went around to Brooke's side of the truck and opened the door. She stepped out of the truck and Luke scooped her up.  
  
Brooke giggled but said, "I am capable of walking."  
  
"Will you stop?" he asked laughing. "I am making it my job to take care of you and wait on you hand and foot." He laid Brooke down on his bed. He turned his desk lamp on low and made sure it wasn't causing Brooke any discomfort.  
  
"You are too good to me Lucas Scott," Brooke said grinning. She could get used to this.  
  
END PART 21 


	24. Plus 22

Chapter 22  
  
Recap:  
  
Nathan and Haley grabbed the bowls and placed them onto the table closest to the couch they would be sitting in. Nathan went back and grabbed a bottle of coke and two glasses, while Haley already had Finding Nemo in the DVD player.  
  
Nathan sat down first and Haley sat down, her back against his chest. She grabbed the remote and pressed play.  
END CHAPTER 20  
  
+22  
  
"I didn't know one person could remember and entire movie's lines for every character."  
  
Haley shrugged. "It's a talent I have. You have to just keep swimming just keep swimming!" Haley sang and started to laugh. "I love Dory."  
  
"I liked that fish that was obsessed with the bubbles," Nathan laughed. "My bubbles!"  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"Aha what?" he asked.  
  
"You liked it! Admit it. You liked Nemo," Haley demanded.  
  
Nathan shrugged. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "Ok, it was as much of a kiddie movie as I thought. And yes I did like it."  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Haley exclaimed in a sing song voice.  
  
Nathan looked at her. "You know boasting in not becoming of you."  
  
"Oh as if you are one to talk Mr. Scott."  
  
"Hey," he said defensively. "All that bluster and BS was part of the old Nathan Scott. The one math doesn't care about."  
  
She laughed thinking about that first tutoring session. She absently started playing with her bracelet he had given her. Immediately she felt a pang of guilt for being here, laughing with Nathan and having a good time...while her grandmother couldn't.  
  
Haley thought she might cry again. She had broken down once in front of Nathan already today. She didn't like losing control over her emotions. She tried to push back the tears that ignored her silent pleading.  
  
Slowly tears started to spill down her cheeks. She was trying to be as silent about it as she could.  
  
Nathan felt her body shaking. He pulled her into his lap without saying anything and just held her tightly in his arms. "What's the matter baby?" he asked, so low, he wasn't sure if she heard.  
  
But she did. As much as she didn't want to say anything, she felt she owed it to Nathan to give him an explanation to her second breakdown today.  
  
"I...it's just that...well I feel guilty. Actually being happy a few minutes ago when..well you know."  
  
"Haley," Nathan said softly. He repositioned himself so they were looking at each other. He brushed a tear off her cheek. "Would your grandma want you to be sulking around miserable or would she want you to try and be happy?"  
  
Haley started playing with her hands and looked down. "She'd want me to be happy. But it's just so unfair! Why can't we both be happy?"  
  
Nathan tilted her head up so their eyes met. "Haley, maybe she is happy where she is. I once heard that it is a selfish act to keep loved ones here. Sometimes they need to move on. Is your grandfather still alive?"  
  
Haley closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"See then. They are both up there together again, probably happy together."  
  
She looked up at him again. "I know Nathan...it's just so hard. There is so many more things that I wanted her to see be a part of. Prom, graduation, college," Haley said each word, her voice getting softer and softer.  
  
Nathan laced his fingers in hers. "I know Hales. It's going to be hard. I'm not going to pretend that it isn't. Just know that I'm here for you, Karen, Lucas," he said trying to offer her comfort and support. "Speaking of, why don't you give Lucas or Karen a call? Maybe it might make you feel a little better?" he suggested. "I called Luke a little while ago and left a message. Maybe when he saw it was my number he wasn't in any rush to check the message."  
  
Haley tilted her head to look at Nathan. "Thank you," she said with sincerity. She disentangled her fingers from his and wrapped then around his neck. "Thank you," she said again. "For sitting here with me, talking with me. You are the best." Haley pulled Nathan closer to her and kissed him once on the lips and then hugged him tightly.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
After a few minutes, Haley reluctantly detached herself from Nathan. "I owe you," she told him.  
  
He handed her his cell phone. "My room's straight down that hall on the left if you want."  
  
She smiled at him and wiped her eyes trying to compose herself as much as possible. She took the phone. "I'll be back," Haley said as she went down the hall.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
END PART 22 


	25. Plus 23

Chapter 23  
  
Recap:  
  
"Will you stop?" he asked laughing. "I am making it my job to take care of you and wait on you hand and foot." He laid Brooke down on his bed. He turned his desk lamp on low and made sure it wasn't causing Brooke any discomfort.  
  
"You are too good to me Lucas Scott," Brooke said grinning. She could get used to this.  
  
END PART 21  
  
+23  
  
Brooke was lying down on his bed, finally asleep. Now that Luke felt safe enough letting her sleep. He just sat in the chair watching her sleep peacefully.  
  
'Will you stop!' Lucas silently yelled at his phone. Every minute or so it would vibrate with a missed message. Now that he didn't have to worry about Brooke, he'd check his messages. Maybe it was even Peyton wondering how her best friend was doing. Lucas dialed his number and put in his pass code. He pressed one to listen to his only new message.  
  
"Luke, it's me Nathan. This call is about Haley. She's upset and I figured you would want to know. I haven't been able to get out of her what's bothering her but call my cell phone when you get this."  
  
'Oh my god,' Lucas yelled at himself. He forgot all about Haley. She's upset? More strangely...Nathan called him?  
  
Just then Lucas heard a beep. He had an incoming call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Luke," Haley's voice answered, soft and somber. She was trying her best to not sound like she was crying.  
  
"Hey buddy," Luke said, bringing an instant smile to his face. "I just got Nathan's message. And was just going to call you."  
  
"Beat you to it."  
  
"So I see. What's the matter Hales? You don't sound too good; you've been crying," he told her, anxious to find out what's got his best friends so worked up. It obviously wasn't Nathan. Eh, eventually he'll get his chance to kick that kid's @$$. Not now, sometime soon he was sure.  
  
"Jeez thanks Lucas. Way to pick up a girl's spirits," Haley quipped. "I'm fine..."  
  
Lucas shook his head. 'Women,' he thought to himself. "Haley James. You most certainly do not sound fine. Be honest with me. You can tell me anything."  
  
Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to break down and cry yet again. But somehow she had the feeling it would be inevitable. "Remember those summer days we'd spend with Grandma?" Haley asked remembering them fondly. When her parents would travel she would spend much time at her grandmother's house, or Karen's. Luke was always with her. They were inseparable when they were younger. "Remember how she'd make us lemonade and brownies and play candy land?" she continued, her voice breaking a bit.  
  
Lucas smiled. "I do Hales. Those were some of the best times we had. Is everything ok Haley?"  
  
"Luke...she...she...she passed away last night in her sleep," Haley said breaking down and sobbing.  
  
Lucas could feel his eyes tearing up a bit. He loved that woman probably as much as Haley did. When his mom would be working, and Haley's parents they would spend the day with her. "I'm so sorry Haley. I am so sorry." He took a quick sharp breath. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"The...funeral is this Wednesday. Please tell me you'll be there Luke. You're going to be with me?"  
  
Lucas' heart was breaking. She sounded like a little lost child. "Of course I will Haley. You shouldn't have even had to ask. I'd do anything for you kid. I love you. Is there anything else I can do for you Haley?"  
  
She shook her head but realized this was an action Lucas couldn't see. "No," Haley answered.  
  
Lucas wanted to go to her right now. To be with her and hold her. Comfort her and tell her everything would be ok. Everything would get better. But he was with Brooke. And she was with Nathan.  
  
"Can I take you out tomorrow Hales?" he asked her. "Spend a day together me and you?"  
  
"Really?" Haley asked.  
  
"Definitely. From first thing in the morning until night. I am at your disposal tomorrow."  
  
Haley laughed. "That could be a dangerous offer," she warned him.  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take for you," he smoothly replied. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow around eight-ish?"  
  
"Eight it is. But Luke can you pick me up at Nathan's beach house? I'm staying there tonight. Aunt Kara and Brianna are coming in tonight and staying at my house..." Haley trailed off in an explanation.  
  
'Oh no,' Lucas thought to himself. "You have got to be kidding me. Brianna?" Luke didn't like her either. She had hurt Haley to many times to allow her to be likable by him. "Beach house it is.  
  
'She better know how much she means to me,' Lucas thought. He was going to go over to Nathan's house to pick Haley up. She was lucky he loved her.  
  
"Any ways I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner," Lucas apologized. "I didn't even have time to check my messages. We got the guys, Brooke, and Peyton to play a three on three basketball game down at the River Court."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Peyton bumped into Brooke, who fell backwards and knocked her head hard on the concrete. I took her to the doctors and everything," he informed Haley. "So now I'm watching her over night to keep an eye out for signs the doctor told me."  
  
"Wow. Oh my god Lucas is she ok? How's she doing?"  
  
Lucas smiled. No matter what Haley was going through, she still found space to worry about someone else.  
  
"She's sleeping right now. But she'll be fine. Her parents went away for the weekend so I volunteered to keep an eye on her for the weekend."  
  
"I'm sorry Lucas. Tell Brooke I hope she feels better. Hey, what is Brooke gonna do tomorrow? Or are you bringing her along?" Haley asked him.  
  
Luke hadn't actually thought of that. "Well she can probably hang out with my mom at the café. And I know my mom will keep a good eye on her."  
  
"That's cool. If you change your mind...its ok with me to bring her along," Haley mentioned to him.  
  
"Nope. Sorry. Tomorrow is reserved for you and me. You can't get rid of me that easily Hales."  
  
"Damn," she said jokingly.  
  
He brought his hand up to his chest, an action he knew she couldn't see. "I'm hurt Ms. James."  
  
"Thank you Lucas."  
  
"You're welcome Haley," he told her. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Will do," Haley agreed.  
  
"Bye Hales."  
  
"Bye Lucas."  
  
Lucas hung up the phone. He still couldn't believe it. Grandma James had passed away. He was thinking about what a great woman she was. And what a great woman Haley is. No wonder Haley turned out so great.  
  
END PART 23 


	26. Plus 24

+24  
  
Recap:  
  
After a few minutes, Haley reluctantly detached herself from Nathan. "I owe you," she told him.  
  
He handed her his cell phone. "My room's straight down that hall on the left if you want."  
  
She smiled at him and wiped her eyes trying to compose herself as much as possible. She took the phone. "I'll be back," Haley said as she went down the hall.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
END PART 22  
  
Part 24  
  
Haley came out of Nathan's room feeling pretty good; although she was getting really tired of this crying stuff. She actually had a smile on her face though.  
  
Seeing Haley come out, Nathan turned the game off. He got up and went to her. Nathan noticed her eyes were still red and puffy, she must have been crying again. He hated seeing Haley like this. When she was in arms reach he held out his hand for her and when she took it, he pulled her to him. "Feel any better?"  
  
Haley nodded. "Yeah I do. Thanks," she answered him, smiling at him.  
  
"Good." He wrapped his arms around Haley. Nathan tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and leaned down slowly to kiss her.  
  
Haley broke away with an even bigger smile on her face. "Scott, you really know how to make a girl feel better."  
  
Nathan laughed. "Want to go out? Grab a bite to eat or get ice cream?" he asked.  
  
"Ice cream!" Hales yelled like a little kid.  
  
Nathan shook his head, smiling. "Let's go." He picked his jacket up from the chair and held it out for her to slip into. Nate grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on. Nathan locked up and they headed out. "Walk or drive?"  
  
"Walk. Maybe by the time we get there I won't look like such a wreck."  
  
He slipped his arm around her waist. "Haley, you couldn't look like a wreck even on your worst days. You're always beautiful."  
  
Haley started laughing. "There's that Scott charm."  
  
"Hey. It's true. I haven't ever seen you look like a wreck," Nathan told her. "Besides you said it yourself at my party. "You're fine," he reminded her, grinning.  
  
She just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," Hales said shaking her head. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Luke's coming by tomorrow morning. We are going to spend the day together catching up on old times."  
  
Nathan nodded. "That's cool Haley. Been awhile huh?"  
  
"Too long," she agreed. "Right now Lucas is tending to Brooke."  
  
"Tending to?"  
  
"Yeah. Apparently she was playing basketball with Peyton, Lucas, and the guys at the River Court. Peyton knocked her down and she cracked her head on the pavement," Haley explained to him.  
  
"Is she ok?" Nathan asked. Nathan, Brooke, and Tim had grown up together since they were in diapers.  
  
Haley nodded. "Yup. The doctor told Lucas she just needs to be kept an eye on for a few days. Lucas was gonna see if Karen would hang out with her tomorrow while we hang out. He doesn't want to leave her alone and all."  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad she's ok," Nathan told Haley as they continued to walk. "We aren't that close and all now, but we used to be really close."  
  
Haley looked at him and smiled. "Cell phone please."  
  
"For?"  
  
"I just need it for a second," Haley told him. "Either you give it to me or I take it from you Mr. Scott," she threatened.  
  
"You are so terrifying," Nathan said sarcastically, but surrendered his cell phone to her.  
  
Haley stopped walking, grabbed the phone and dialed Luke's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Luke. It's me," Haley greeted him.  
  
"Hi Me. What can I do for you?" Lucas asked. "Not calling to cancel on me are you?"  
  
Haley shook her head. "Duh. No. I had an idea though. Tomorrow when you come pick me up, why don't you drop Brooke off? She can spend the day with Nathan. I'm sure he can keep a good eye on her," Haley suggested. "And then...maybe...all four of us could hang out later."  
  
"Haley," Luke said. "I don't know if I trust leaving her in Nathan's care. I just...would feel more comfortable leaving her with my mom."  
  
Hales scowled. "Lucas Scott. She will be fine. When you pick her up a Brooke Davis better be with you," she warned. "Or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Lucas challenged.  
  
"You don't want to know." Haley was sure he must be rolling his eyes at the phone. "Well?"  
  
Lucas reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But do we have to ALL hang out later?"  
  
"Luke do you remember what you said to me in the café?"  
  
Haley heard him sigh. "I guess that means I have to."  
  
"Besides you might have fun. I'm not crazy about Brooke but I'm willing to ignore that and have some fun tomorrow night," Haley told him.  
  
"Fine, you win Haley."  
  
Haley grinned. "Great. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Lucas."  
  
Haley hung up the phone and put it in her jacket pocket.  
  
"Do I want to ask what you just signed me up to do?"  
  
Haley slipped her hand into his as they started to walk again. "You and Brooke are going to get to hang out for a day. And then, you, Lucas, Brooke & I are all going to hang out, at your beach house."  
  
Nathan just looked at her like she had twelve heads. "Is that going to go over well?" Lucas and he could barely stand to be in a ten mile radius, let alone a ten foot radius.  
  
"As long as you pretend he's not Lucas and just set out to have fun, yes," Hales told him. "Besides I need some fun. I'm sure Brooke would like fun too."  
  
"Ok Haley. For you," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
'What am I getting myself into?' he wondered.  
  
A few minutes later they walked through the doors to the local ice cream shop, a bell alerting their presence.  
  
"Can I help you?" a woman asked from behind the counter.  
  
Nathan looked to Haley. "Go ahead order."  
  
"A soft chocolate ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles," she told the woman.  
  
"And for you?" she asked Nathan.  
  
"Same, only with vanilla ice cream instead."  
  
"Coming right up." A moment later the woman handed them their cones. "That'll be $3.00."  
  
Nathan handed the woman a three singles and put two in the tip jar.  
  
"Have a nice day!" Haley said to her.  
  
"You too."  
  
Nathan and Haley walked out of the store eating their ice cream.  
  
"Haley James."  
  
Haley stopped in her tracks but didn't want to turn around.  
  
END CHAPTER 24 


	27. Plus 25

+25  
  
Recap:  
  
"Bye Hales."  
  
"Bye Lucas."  
  
Lucas hung up the phone. He still couldn't believe it. Grandma James had passed away. He was thinking about what a great woman she was. And what a great woman Haley is. No wonder Haley turned out so great.  
  
END PART 23  
  
Chapter 25  
  
It was about an hour now since Haley had called the second time. Brooke was still sleeping, and Lucas was sitting in that same chair still watching her. He moved from the chair and brought a blanket out and draped it over Brooke. Luke tucked it around her to make sure she would be warm. He decided to lie down next to her. Lucas was staring at her. She looked like an angel at this very moment. Lying there, sleeping, and looking so extremely fragile. He brushed hair away from her eyes.  
  
Slowly Brooke started to stir. "Hey you," she greeted him groggily.  
  
"Hey yourself," Luke said smiling at her. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Like my head was run over by a Mack truck," she responded.  
  
Lucas laughed. "Not feeling any better?"  
  
Brooke shook her head. "No I am, just a little headache." She leaned closer to him and rested her forehead against his. "Don't you have something you'd rather be doing right now?" she asked him, "instead of taking care of me."  
  
"Yeah, actually there is," Lucas told her. "This," he said just before pressing his lips to hers gently at first, but then deepening the kiss. And Brooke kissed him back. By the time they pulled apart they were a little out of breath.  
  
Brooke brought her fingers to her lips and smiled. Her lips felt hot. "Wow."  
  
Lucas laughed. "I wanted to do that since I saw you lying there looking so sweet and peaceful."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What took you so long?"  
  
"You never woke up!" Lucas started laughing.  
  
"So...what does this mean?" Brooke asked. "I mean if you did it because you felt sorry for me...don't do it...because I like you Luke. I think I really like you. And that's different for me."  
  
He just looked at her. "I didn't do it because I feel sorry for you Brooke. I did it because I think I'm starting to really like you too. I liked talking with you. And you looked so beautiful just lying there," Lucas told her. "And I want to take care of you."  
  
"When did you decide all this?" Brooke asked him.  
  
Lucas shrugged. "When I wished that I could take away all your pain."  
  
She smiled at him. "Well Lucas, I think you took some of it away."  
  
Lying there with her felt comfortable; it felt nice.  
  
Lucas traced the shape of Brooke's face with his index finger. He draped the other arm around her waist.  
  
Brooke yawned.  
  
"Still tired?" Lucas asked.  
  
Brooke nodded her head drowsily, barely able to keep her eyes open. Lucas kissed her once more, very softly. And then Brooke nuzzled herself against his body.  
  
END CHAPTER 24 


	28. Plus 26

+26  
  
Recap:  
  
Nathan and Haley walked out of the store eating their ice cream.  
  
"Haley James."  
  
Haley stopped in her tracks but didn't want to turn around.  
  
END CHAPTER 24  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
"Well, well, well. How long has it been now?"  
  
Haley took a deep breath and turned around. "Not long enough," she muttered under her breath. "Brianna. Hey," she said unenthusiastically.  
  
Brianna smirked. "What has it been a year now?"  
  
Haley smiled and shrugged.  
  
"And who is this gorgeous babe?" Brianna asked, flirtatiously resting her hand on his chest.  
  
"Ok Brianna. That's it. Your return to Tree Hill is not going to include you taking anything from me. You fooled Lucas the last time but he knows how you really are now," Haley spat out at her. "And as far as Nathan goes. Don't even think about talking to him."  
  
"She's got you on a short leash," Brianna commented, with a smirk.  
  
Nathan looked at her like she had three heads. "What is your deal? Let's go Hales." Nathan wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and led her in the opposite direction.  
  
They were a good distance away and Haley still hadn't said anything.  
  
"Are you ok Hales?"  
  
"Ugh. I don't know why I let her get to me," Haley said through gritted teeth. "She makes my blood boil."  
  
"I thought that was something physically impossible of your character," Nathan told her trying to lighten the mood.  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk. "What was it a year ago? Who knows, maybe a little longer than that? My parents were having some marital problems. They were actually separated for a period of time."  
  
"Wow, Haley I never knew that."  
  
"Not many besides Lucas and Karen did. Well I went into this depression stage and Lucas was hanging out with Bree a lot, and Bree kept taking my one friend Leann to these parties she was getting invited to; high school parties. I didn't approve of how they were acting. Leann soon stopped talking to me and Luke and I hit a rough spot in our friendship. I don't know. I just can't stand her and the way she always tries to take everything from me."  
  
"Jealousy."  
  
"What?" Haley asked.  
  
"Jealousy. She's been jealous of you Hales," Nathan told her.  
  
Haley turned to look at him. He must be crazy. "Yeah ok. Miss I looked sixteen when I was in eighth grade. She was popular and I never was. She had friends when all I had was Luke."  
  
"Trust me on this Hales. I was jealous of Lucas. And that's why I was acting the way I was," Nathan admitted to Haley. "Haley, were you happy with your life? Unpopular and with Lucas as your best and only friend?"  
  
Without hesitation Haley nodded. "I was."  
  
"She probably was unhappy. Yet to her, you had less than her yet you were still happy."  
  
"I guess that kind of makes some sense," Haley agreed.  
  
Nathan grinned. "Of course it does. I said it."  
  
"In that case let me rethink that theory."  
  
Nathan asked, "Wanna head back? Watch our other movie?"  
  
"Oh yes! Johnny Deppism!" Haley exclaimed happily.  
  
They started back in the direction of the beach house.  
  
END CHAPTER 26 


End file.
